


(I'm won't) Wait for it

by Hetaliafan2000



Series: Getting to know them Au [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, America and Alexander had a good relationship, America being America (Hetalia), America decided to get answeres, Awesome Prussia (Hetalia), Gen, Hamilton References, Iceland being Iceland, M/M, Prussia is a good boyfriend, Prussia is a good dad, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: An Au on an AU. Basically what would have happened if America decided to talk to Prussia when he had the chance during the Revolution. Featuring Prussia being a good dad, a happy Iceland, Good friend Hamilton, nation politics,  and everyone else that is mentioned.





	1. What if?

**Author's Note:**

> That second chapter is not guaranteed. I might ake a chapter of note for this though. if after two months I will say this is complete.

America looked over to the tent of the nation Prussia. The older nation reminded of what his Aunt told him before she disappeared leaving him and his brother alone. For years after he had found England he had hoped that he was the one she was talking about but it seemed not. The hope had been childish in its impossibility, and he had lost hope of ever finding his true parents as soon as this war started. But Prussia blew all his thoughts and doubts out of the metaphorical window when he stepped forward with his generally. 

 

“White hair and blood like eyes. War in his body and lost in the back of his mind. It will be quite easy to spot him in a crowd. You will know him when you see him.”

 

The words bring him back to a time when it was peaceful, at least for a minute. He hadn’t really understood what Native ment when she told him that. Now he thinks he knows. And that's what worried him, because what if he is wrong. Wrong about the nation being his father and making a fool of himself.

 

If he had his brother maybe he wouldn’t be so hesitant, Canada always had his back and gave him the strength that he needed. But at that moment he didn’t have his twin and maybe he never would any more. England would probably make sure of it.

 

Movement from the left made him turn and Alexander Hamilton sat down next to him. Alexander looked to not have sleep in days and with the mans drive to work he wouldn’t be surprised. Still Alexander gave him a smile and asked if something was on his mind. America cursed, not only did the man know him in a professional work, as in as a nation, but he also knew him as a person. 

 

Granted all the men that he worked close to knew if only to minimise the chaos of him coming back should he die in battle, but only Alexander and Washington could see his mask on being dumb. Of having more emotions than happy.

 

Alexander nudged him with his leg as he started to clean his bayonet and waited. Knowing he wouldn’t get out of this America sighed and looked to the prussians tent again.

 

“I told you that I used to live with Eyebrows before I basically ran away.”

 

It wasn’t a question but his friend nodded anyway. “Yes I remember the creative names you gave the other when we talked.”

 

He huffed a laugh before getting serious. In a slightly lower tone he said, “Well before him I lived with another with my brother. This was before Britain and the others thought to even colonise us.”

 

Alexander shot him a look, wide eyed and hunger for knowledge as always when he talked about before.

 

“Are you saying what I think you are saying?”

 

To anyone that looked over to the two, they would say that America had a secretive smile on his lips before it turned sad.

 

“The nation for the natives took us in. As a favor for our parents she said. I don’t want o say to much but she said that it was because of something one of her people did to a sister that is not with us anymore.”

 

Alexander looked at him for a moment before nodding in understanding. America remembered when the man told him about the death of his family late one night when he was deliuse from the lack of sleep. Out of anyone that would know he was glad that at least there was one that wouldn’t pity him. 

 

“So, you were raised by someone that wasn’t your parent?”

 

Alexander did his best to change the subject with out pointing it out. America was grateful for that and nodded.

 

“Yes. Native, the one who raised us, called herself our aunt. We didn’t know about our parents until just before she left to go beyond. We were always confused why she didn’t want us to call her our parent.”

 

America shook his head to clear his thoughts. “The thing is, she also told us what our parents looked like.”

 

America ecoed the words from his aunt to Alexander and the man nods.

 

“You think that the prussian is your father yet you don’t want to make a fool of yourself if you turn out wrong.”

 

Ever the smart one, Alexander was quick on the uptake, not that he was surprised. He would have been more surprised if the man hadn’t caught on. 

 

“Yeah. I just don’t know what to do really. Should I ask him or should I not.”

 

“Well,” Alexander shuffled next to as he stared to put his gun back together.” I can not tell you what to do. What I can do though is ask you something. Are you going to waste your chance being decisive about this now when this could be your last time seeing the other?”

 

Alexander got up and looked him in the eye for a minute before nodding and walking away. Apart of him wanted to yell, this was coming from a man who refused to be friends with Washington because he didn’t want to get close? However a larger, more logical side of his told him that he should at least think about what the man said. 

 

Did he really want to let go of this opportunity just because he was scared? No, no he did not. Making up his mind he got up himself and started to walk over to the nations tent. No sense in stalling and chickening out later. 

 

He knocked as best as he could and waited until the other called him in, screaming at himself slightly as he realized he didn’t know how to truly start. America didn’t let that show on his face as he walked in and look to is possible father.

 

Prussia was standing looking over some papers but he looked up at him and grinned at him. It made his relaxed slightly and America was glad that it seemed that the other was in a good mood. He didn’t think that had the Prussian looked anything other than content he would be able to ask what he wanted.

 

“America, is there something that you need?”

 

America nodded but couldn’t make eye contact with the man. Deciding to go the same way he had with Alexander he nodded before starting.

  
  
  
  


Prussia gazed at the nervous form of his son, a part of him wanted to coo over him. Instead he smiled and shook his head to confirmed what America said. As his son talked, Prussia thought about what he wanted to say. Did he want to tell him the full or partial truth, did he want to ask him questions or answer them? In the end he didn’t get to say anything as he remembered that he was supposed to be getting ready to have dinner with his love.

 

He paused as he thought of a plan, it would cater to both his son and Iceland. He told America that he was going out and that there was someone that he wanted the boy to meet. He hinted that it was the younger nations mother. America apparently got the hint as quickly left to get ready.

 

Prussia too started to get ready, ideas of what he would tell Washington and the other higher ups what he and America were doing. The best lies were the ones that had truth in them so after he got ready, and gave Gibird a letter for Iceland, he walked over to the generale and told him the he was taking America out into town to meet another nation. 

 

All true, what he didn’t say was that the nation in question was America’s mother and that this wasn’t so much a training session but a family gathering like he implied. It would be find though, America would learn things about being nation anyway when they explained more about the situation.

 

Prussia waited by the edge of the camp for America, and when he came closer he nodded his head, mindful of the humans around him. America grinned at him and followed him when he started to walk to the closest town. As they got closer Prussia told him that when out in public with humans that didn’t know about them they used human names. America nodded and after getting a name from him, Alfred, he started to look for Iceland.

 

Finding iceland wasn’t hard, he was the one wearing the blue dress and something to cover his hair. Prussia walked over, America right behind him, and kissed her on the cheek. Pulling away he whispered that America’s name is Alfred before stepping to the side for America to greet Iceland.

 

Iceland at the moment was just a little shorter than her was thanks to some illusion that the northern nation put up so she, at the moment, had no trouble wrapping her arms around their son. America smiled and leaned into her and they hugged for a while, Iceland whispering words of astonishment. 

 

Prussia guided them to a pub for some place to sit and maybe some food, Iceland hanging onto America all the while. Sitting down Prussia let the two talk, Iceland telling America their side of what happened and ordered for the three of them. When the waiter was gone he turned back into the conversation.

  
  


“When we had to leave you and your brother I couldn’t just not leave you without something. So before we did the restuale I tweaked it and added something.”

 

“Eh? really?”

 

Iceland smiled at their sons expression and shook her head. “Yes really. You notice how you have so much strength? It’s my gift to you. I gave your brother the ability to disappear from anyone that will harm him. When he gets older he will be able to control it to.”

 

“So cool,” America whispered, making his parents smile. Iceland was the first one to interrupt the silence between the three.

 

“Yes. though using that much magic has costed me. I can no longer perform such big stuff. Not for a while at least. I can only do illusions, and offerings.”

 

America looked at his mother in amazement, causing Prussia to laugh. Iceland shot him a look for teasing their son but otherwise didn’t say anything. She wasn’t to made then it seemed.Still they were bonding and the rest of the time they had together was spent peacefully.

 

Prussia and America said goodbye to Iceland after walking her to the ship she was getting on to go back to her place. Prussia giving her a kiss for good luck and America a hug. The two waited until they could no longer see the ship and walked back to camp, both happy.


	2. Notes

  1. Everything that was in the first story, ‘Getting to know them’, is true. 
  2. The only thing that is different instead of waiting for when he was with Canada, America talked to Prussia during the revolution. 
  3. This is where this story starts.
  4. Something that i love but hadn’t gotten to put in, America states are alive like nations.
  5. Clieshe, i know. But i love the idea. 
  6. So at this moment he still has no contact with Canada because you know England isn’t letting the two talk. 
  7. So in the first story, America only had the Hamilton family, Washington, and every other founding fathers that i can think of, to help him with the kids.  Now these kids are like toddler ages so no babies. Yet ;)
  8. But in this AU he sends a letter to Prussia who tells Iceland and the two of them send him advice because they couldn’t be there for him in person.
  9. And really that was all i wanted to write for this AU. 
  10. That and I really like the idea of iceland being excited about having grandchildren. 
  11. I guess this story would have had a time skip where Iceland and Prussia have a good relationship with Canada and America and then followed the other states fics. 
  12. And then that would be when the others find out about the little (HAHA ITS NOT LITTLE) family. And i have nothing more for this AU.



  
  



End file.
